


Day Six

by ambiguously



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Parent/Child Incest, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Caty is stuck in a time loop, which she's sure is the fault of the mysterious new arrival aboard the space station where she works.





	Day Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



It's day six. Caty hates day six.

On day six, the morning starts with a wail as the alarm goes through the station. Pressure breach. Even if she wakes herself early enough not to be yanked from her sleep by the klaxxon, she gets a splitting headache from the noise. The pressure breach is dealt with by the maintenance robot before she gets there. "Minimal air loss," it tells Caty in its pleasantly neutral tone. "No danger."

That's what you think, Caty doesn't say. It is true that the pressure breach is not the problem.

She goes through the motions of the day, starting with her breakfast, then checking the overnight logs, before making her way to the storage room they've turned into a makeshift brig.

"Good morning," she says to the prisoner, and offers her some breakfast.

Her name is Shallie, or that's the name on her transfer documents. Caty doesn't believe her. She's been through four cycles of this, and she knows she's being lied to.

Shallie takes the tray and makes a resigned face at the food.

Caty says, "I know how you feel. You don't know what I'd do to have something new for breakfast today." She leans in. "If you help me break the cycle, I'll let you out and we can have bacon and eggs tomorrow. I promise."

Something gives in Shallie's face, something sad. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

Caty steps back. She doesn't believe her. She's positive this stranger is the reason she's stuck here on the space station, reliving the last six days over and over.

"You'd better come up with something soon," Caty says, her voice starting to break. "The cycle resets in less than an hour."

Shallie shakes her head. Caty feels a stab of uncomfortable pity for her.

"Fine. I'll see you six days ago."

Caty leaves the tray. It doesn't matter now. In forty minutes or so, Caty will be standing somewhere else, and everything will flash like a nuke went off, and it will be six days ago. Again.

* * *

Shallie, no last name given, arrived on the station with the shipment from Home Base, precisely two hours before the loop began. Caty has checked the logs over and over looking for what happened, what she brought, why she's here. The rest of the crew locked Caty up the first time she doubled back, citing space sickness causing her strange dementia. Caty has been more careful since. She arranged to lock Shallie up over the next two loops.

She knows too many people who, given the chance to let out their inner assholes for the duration of a time loop, would torture their prisoner until they got a confession. Caty considers it at least once per loop, watching the young woman in the room, noticing the details of her black roots growing in below the bleached curls of her hair, the deep introspection in her eyes. Caty would hurt her, break her, and would break herself in the process. Honor was what you did when you knew there would be no consequences.

On the sixth loop, she lets Shallie remain free aboard the station. Instead of imprisoning her, Caty follows her, watching her every move until Shallie snaps at her, "What is it?"

"What do you want?"

"Leaving me alone would be a good first pick."

"Why are you here?" She's backed Shallie against the wall. Shallie isn't as intimidated as Caty would have guessed.

"I was sent here," Shallie says and Caty believes her, more than she's believed anything else this woman has told her. She doesn't believe her name, but she believes someone sent Shallie here.

* * *

On the seventh loop, Caty befriends her. She's observed the food Shallie likes to eat, and the way she speaks, and she uses these to invite the new girl to lunch with her. The new girl accepts, and they chat, Caty carefully poking questions about where Shallie is from, what she's interested in. These are lies, interspersed with truths, and Caty can't tell the difference. Perhaps Shallie will tell different lies next time.

* * *

During the eighth loop, she finds out Shallie has the same taste in novels she does.

"I know the plot is awful," Shallie says with a self-deprecating laugh. "But the scene where she sees him, wet and covered in mud, and alive, it just gets me every time."

"Me, too! I should lend you some of my books." But it's day five, and Caty knows she won't.

* * *

It's day one of a loop, and Caty is losing track of the numbers. She's getting too used to this. Worse, it's not much different from a regular work week here on the station. Fill out the duty logs. Do her shift in the greenhouse. Do her rotation in maintenance checking on the robots. Spend a few minutes looking for faults where the pressure leak happens to avoid it later. Spend a lot more free time searching through anything the computer can tell her about why Caty and only Caty is cycling through these same six days over and over.

Only Shallie is different, and even she seems to belong here after enough loops. To the rest of the crew, she's new. To Caty, she's been here for months. She likes bad novels and spicy synthchick with peas. She says she's from Rhode Colony, a part of her story that never changes.

She's gorgeous.

* * *

Caty has six days. On day one, she strikes up a friendship with the new girl. By day two, she's managed to win her over by the expedience of trashy novels and tasty special-ordered meals. By day three, they're laughing at the end of the greenhouse shift.

On day four, Shallie lets Caty kiss her for the first time. Each first time is magical, and Caty has to keep herself from pushing. Shallie's nervous but eager, her lips trembling as Caty's lips find her.

"I won't tease you about never having been kissed before," Caty says.

* * *

Day five is their first time. It's always their first time. Caty slides her hands under Shallie's shirt, lifting the fabric from her belly before pressing her mouth against the warm flesh she finds. She's got the bra thing down to an art after struggling for the first couple of loops with the strange clasp. Shallie loves having her nipples sucked, letting out a squeal of surprised delight the first time Caty's mouth latches on. Sometimes Caty leaves her shirt half on, the partially-rolled sleeves pinning Shallie's arms behind her, enjoying the sensuous struggle. Sometimes Caty strips her quickly, spreading her out on Caty's bunk like a damn angel.

"Please," Shallie always says, her breath heavy and needy. "Please, Caty."

Caty loves to tease her then, biting her way up Shallie's jaw to suck at an earlobe before kissing her deeply. Shallie gets this wide-eyed look on her face, nervous and excited.

She's never been with a woman before. This is always her first time. Caty always make sure it's a good one but sometimes she wishes Shallie had a little more experience.

"Are you wet for me?" Caty breathes into her mouth, having learned that merely asking the question makes the answer a definite yes. Her fingers ghost down Shallie's body, wrapping themselves in the tight curls of her dark pubes and tugging with a gentle pull as Shallie moans.

Caty strokes her fingertip down, brushing against the hot, thick nub of Shallie's clit, and enjoys the rewarding gush of fluid that she finds. She likes to bring her finger up and let Shallie taste her own desire, and she likes to bring it to her mouth and taste for herself while Shallie watches and moans again. It's a trade-off, but since Caty is stuck here reliving this experience, she makes the most of her chance to see both expressions on Shallie's fever-sweaty face.

* * *

It's day three, and Shallie is telling Caty about her favorite book, which is also Caty's favorite book, but Caty's had this conversation before. She can fill in her side while daydreaming about Shallie's legs spread wide in front of her, Caty guiding a thick dildo into her as she licks the pain away. They've only tried the dildo once. Shallie cried, and Caty stopped, putting it to the side of the bunk and kissing her until she felt better. She's inserted nothing else inside her since then except her tongue and her fingers. Two fingers makes Shallie come, shuddering and screaming at her first orgasm wrenched from her by another woman.

"The scene where she sees him, wet and covered in mud, and alive, it just gets me every time," says Shallie, and Caty nods.

"Me, too." It's day three, and on day five, she's going to try three fingers.

* * *

Caty is no closer to finding her way out of this mess, and she guiltily considers that it's been at least three loops since she last tried. She doesn't feel too guilty, not with her mouth pressed against Shallie's vulva, not tasting the wet tremors as she gets her off again.

She has more time to think when Shallie is reciprocating, her face between Caty's legs and licking tentatively. From her perspective, she's never eaten pussy before, and the imbalance is even more stark considering Caty has become an expert at eating her out after what she thinks is one day. Her tongue is soft when Caty wants her to get in there and really stroke. She's cautious about sliding her fingers inside Caty while she grows more confident with her mouth, but Caty has learned she can grab Shalle's hand and push her fingers deeper to give her the right idea. She's not close yet, and she wonders what other part of the puzzle she hasn't uncovered. She's the only one looping, if Shallie's eternal inexperience is anything to go by, which means this is specific to Caty and Caty alone. Something she's done. Something she's supposed to do.

Shallie manages to get her off after enough work, and Caty kisses her, enjoying the flavor of her mouth.

"Spend the night?" she asks, and Shallie always does, sweet and tired in Caty's arms.

Just as she falls asleep, Shallie always says, "I love you."

* * *

Caty tries the dildo again. This time she's careful, gently licking and nibbling Shallie to madness, then licking her hard to the edge, fucking into her with the thick toy as she sucks hard at her clit. Shallie screams as she comes hard, bucking and gushing wet around the dildo.

"Good girl," Caty says, and moves in with a delicate tongue to swipe.

* * *

It's day four, and Caty tries to speed up the script a little. When she kisses Shallie for the first time, she says, "I want to fuck you."

"I can't," Shallie says, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry."

Every day four when she tries this, Shallie says no, and there is no sex on day five either.

* * *

She's stolen a packet of sweet jam from the cafeteria, and with playful decadence, she spreads it over her own labia and coats her own clitoris as Shallie watches. "Lick me clean and make me come," she orders her in a low voice.

Finally, Shallie understands what to do, obediently lapping up every molecule of sweetness until Caty is writhing on the bunk. A hesitant finger pushes into her as Shallie licks her clit harder and harder, and Caty comes with a good, solid orgasm.

"Not bad for your first time," she jokes, and laughs at her own joke.

* * *

She has three fingers buried in Shallie's tight, wet heat, her tongue flicking at her clit in the way she knows drives Shallie wild. Her other hand is working her own clit tonight, too desperate to wait for her lover's first fumbling attempt at cunnilingus. She's going to come at the same time Shallie does if she times this right, and she's so close. Shallie's arms are bound behind her in the tangle of her own clothes, and she's undulating in her struggle to get free, to get closer, to get off. Shallie isn't her prisoner, not the way she was a long, long time ago, but Caty has her trapped between her mouth and her fingers anyway, and she's ready to make her scream. Shallie always screams through the first one, as loud as the klaxxon in the morning.

Caty hasn't checked the maintenance robots.

The realization hits her as her peak does, and she's clumsy with her other hand, not as gentle as Shallie needs right now. It is her first time, after all. Caty catches herself, finishing her off with her mouth, amused as Shallie screams.

"That was...." Shallie says, a little confused as she pants. "I mean, it was good."

"The next time will be better," Caty says, promising her with a sticky kiss. But she needs to check the robots.

* * *

It is day six, and Caty has been here all night. She slipped out of her bunk with Shallie still asleep, and Caty has been here taking apart the repair maintenance droid that arrived with Shallie.

She finds what she's looking for in the greasy heart of the robot's processor.

Any fool could tell you the uncertainty capacitor in an AI should never be exposed to cosmic rays, which is why all of them were shielded. This one's shield has been installed backwards. Typically, the shielding of the space station would prevent any damage, but of course, this morning, there's a pressure breach. This robot reaches the breach first, easily fixing what could be a catastrophic problem, then cycling through its capacitor about an hour and a half later, long enough for Caty to perform her morning duties.

With its guts strewn over the maintenance bay, this one isn't reacting as the alarm goes off. Fortunately, there are several more, and Caty already knows their shields are fine. The alarm stops.

Just to be sure, she calls in for the shift at the greenhouse, and she stays put until the end of the loop. Time keeps moving forward. One minute. Three minutes. Five. Fourteen.

She goes back to her quarters. Shallie is gone. She finds her in her own room, watching Caty with a mixture of emotions.

"Can I come in?"

"Shouldn't you be on shift?"

"I took the day off. There's something I have to tell you."

Shallie says, "Me first."

They sit on the bunk. Shallie shakes her head. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Caty strokes her arm. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"There is. I shouldn't have done that, not with you. I knew better. Jumpbacks cost a lot of money, but I had to see you again. I even rewired the robot to let me come aboard here just so I could see you. I didn't mean to sleep with you!" Her voice breaks a little. "It was wrong."

Caty shakes her head. It's nonsense, though not any more nonsense than what she has to say. "It doesn't matter. Other people will tell you it's wrong. You don't have to listen to them."

"It was wrong," Shallie repeats, more to herself than Caty. "I was working with those flowers in the greenhouse, the ones we're supposed to wear gloves with, and I had an itch. I must have scratched some of the pollen on my face. I must have infected you, too. But it was just once, thank goodness."

Caty groans inwardly. Yes, they are supposed to steer clear of that particular flower without their personal protective equipment. On day five, Shallie always takes a shift in the greenhouse that doesn't overlap with Caty's shift for the hour at the end. Always took a shift. There are no more day fives. Seducing her on day four never worked but on day five Shallie got a face full of pollen and gave into her desire over and over.

Caty tries to think, but it's hard when the woman she's been sleeping with for the last several months, maybe even years, sits there telling her it was a one-time thing. "It's not just the pollen." She sits closer to Shallie. "I love you. I know it seems sudden, but for me, it's been a long time coming. And I know you feel like you've just met me, but you love me. I know it. These feelings are real. They may have been pushed out of us by some flower, but that's not where they come from."

She bends in for a kiss, and Shallie's mouth trembles under hers, but this is not their first kiss for once. When they make love here, it will finally not be their first time, but a good, lingering second, in which Shallie already knows a lot more about how Caty loves to be touched, and Caty can play Shallie's body like an instrument.

"It's not wrong," Caty says, kissing her again. "Let me love you."

Tears touch Shallie's eyes, and her lips part, tasting the kiss fully before she says, "Mom, please." The aching word is not begging her to stop. Shallie is begging Caty to push past what she's just admitted, push past the time loop and whatever demonic bargain Shallie struck with time to bring her back here, push into her and make her feel alive.

Day six is always the hardest day.

"Lay back," Caty says, helping Shallie against the firm, thin pillows of the bunk and reaching for the hem of her shirt. "Mama will make you feel good."


End file.
